1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera accessory device that is attached to a camera-side accessory shoe, and more particularly to a camera accessory device provided with contact pins for electrical connection to an electronic circuit of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a camera accessory device provided with contact pins for electrical connection to the electronic circuit of a camera, there has been proposed a flash device that has spring-urged contact pins thereof brought into contact with electric contacts of the camera-side accessory shoe, in a state attached to a camera-side accessory shoe (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-175924).
Incidentally, the contact pins of the camera accessory device and the electric contacts of the camera-side accessory shoe are usually in an exposed state, and hence oxide films are formed on the contact pins and the electric contacts e.g. due to being left exposed for a long time, causing increased electric contact resistance, which sometimes causes a malfunction.
However, assuming that a large urging force as will completely destroy the formed oxide films is applied to the contact pins of the flash device proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-175924, the contact pins protruded during attachment of the flash device to the camera-side accessory shoe slide on the electric contacts of the camera-side accessory shoe and resin portions surrounding the electric contacts.
For this reason, a plurality of repetitions of attachment and removal of the flash device produce scratches on the camera-side accessory shoe, causing appearance problems. Further, resin powder or the like can cause contact failure.